


Dean's Having A Baby!!

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Parents Dean and Benny [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring John, Caring John Winchester, Childbirth, Cute Dean, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Loving Benny, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny spend a morning in bed together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast In Bed

Benny was wakened by the sunlight protruding through the blinds. Benny blinked and and then felt the warm body pressed against him shift slightly. Benny looked down and smiled  
Dean was pressed against him fast asleep his shirtless seven month pregnant belly bulging from under the sheets. Benny juts smiled and pulled Dean closer to him and kissed him on the lips and then his belly  
"Good morning" Dean says as he eyes flick open  
"Morning babe sleep well??" Benny asks  
"Yeah it's the first nights sleep this little guy has let me got in a long time" Dean says and readjusts himself so he's sitting up but still cuddled next to Benny  
Benny smiles and kisses Dean on the cheek before he placing his hand on Dean's belly and rubbing it  
"So!! Your finally gonna let your daddy get some sleep, hey little one??" Benny says and then kisses Dean's belly  
Dean just smiles and rubs Benny's back  
"You want anything baby??" Benny asks as he sits back up  
"No" Dean says  
Benny just gives him a look "I know your lying" He says  
Dean smiles and presses a soft kiss to Benny's chest "Some breakfast would be nice" Dean says  
"I thought so!!' Benny says as he gets up pushing the pillows around Dean so he'll be elevated  
"What do you want??" Benny asks as he gets up  
"Surprise me" Dean says smiling  
Benny smiles "Alright" He says and then kisses Dean and then the bump before he walks out of the bedroom and heads for the kitchen  
Dean smiles and then reaches over for the remote flips on the TV and then the DVR and puts on DR. Sexy and puts it on he's in the middle of last weeks episode when Benny returns  
"That smells delicious!! What is is??" Dean asks  
Benny smiles with pride "Bacon. eggs, cajan sausage, toast with butter, potatoes with a cajan rub and coffee and orange juice" Benny says as he puts the tray next to Dean  
"Oh yum!!" Dean says as Benny get back into bed  
"Alright open wide" Benny says as he scoops up a huge blob of eggs  
"Babe that's a lot" Dean says  
"I know!! But you and the baby need to eat" Benny says and puts the eggs into Dean's mouth without argument  
"What are you watching??" Benny asks as he puts more eggs into Dean's mouth  
"Dr. Sexy" Dean says  
"Of course!!" Benny says rolling his eyes as he feeds Dean some bacon  
"Hey!! You know you love this show just as much as i do!!" Dean says as he eats his bacon  
Benny just laughs and feeds Dean more food  
Benny insists on hand feeding Dean (who although objects does doesn't try to stop it) the whole spread  
so Benny does feeding Dean large bits of beacon, egg, sausage, potatoes,and toast with sips of coffee and orange juice in between  
Once all the food is gone the dishes are cleaned and the Dr. Sexy is watched Dean and Benny are again wrapped in each others arms  
"What time do you have to go in today??" Dean asks  
"Not until one" Benny says  
"That gives us a couple hours" Dean says  
"Six" Benny replies  
Dean rolls his eyes "You are so romantic" He says sarcastically  
"I know i am!!" Benny says and Dean rolls his eyes again

the two lay in bed planting soft kisses on each other and enjoying each others company  
"I called and told them i wasn't coming in today" Benny says suddenly   
Dean picks up his head and looks at Benny who looks Back at Dean a huge smile on his face   
"And when were you gonna tell me this??" Dean asks   
Benny shrugs "Don't know" He says  
"Jerk!!" Dean says and slaps Benny's chest   
Benny just laughs and kisses Dean on the side of the head "I called when i made you breakfast and i was gonna tell you later" Benny says  
"They gonna miss you today" Dean asks   
"Naw!! It's vacation time anyways" Benny says as he rubs Dean's belly   
Benny worked as a police man and Dean worked in his families company. They both didn't need to work they came from money but when they mated they decided they would both find jobs so Benny became a cop and Dean finished high school graduated and then went to work at his families company there was a lot of worry about Dean an omega in such a high position of power at a young age but six months in he was there best executive   
"That's good!!" Dean says and kisses Benny's chest   
"Yes that is and when do you have to go back to work??" Benny asks and kisses Dean on the forehead   
"Next week Tuesday but once i hit nine months my dad wants me to take a few months off"  
"You ok with that" Benny asks still rubbing Dean's belly  
"Yeah it will give me plenty of time to loose the baby weight and get adjusted to being a dad"  
Benny just smiles in response   
again the two lay there starting to fall asleep   
"Dean??" Benny says   
"Yes" Dean says starting to fall asleep  
"I love you babe"  
"I love you to Benny Bear"  
They kiss once more and then fall asleep in each others arms   
THE END


	2. Dinner With The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny go to have dinner with Dean's family

"Were invited to dinner at my parents house tonight" Dean says as he walks into the living room of there apartment (with a shirt on)  
"That's nice" Benny says as he sits on the couch reading the paper  
"That's all you have to say" Dean says  
"Well it's your family!!" Benny says not taking his eyes of the paper  
Dean rolls his eyes and then sits down next to Benny on the couch "Did you see what my mom had dropped off??" He says  
Benny drops the paper "What is it??" He asks  
"Bags of Baby clothes all brand new tags still on them baby clothes" Dean says as he drops several large bags in the living room in front of Benny  
"They do know we have clothes right??"  
"They do!!"  
"Then why do they keep buying us all this stuff??"  
"Well it is there first grandchild"  
"Yeah i know that but..."  
"And it also maybe i'm the only omega in the family and my parents love to spoil me!!"  
"That's true!!"

Dean was the oldest of three children and the only omega. John and Mary Winchester had wanted an omega so when there two youngest Sam and Adam both popped knot's young they were disappointed they wanted an omega a kid to spoil and groom to find a mate and yes they still did love and care for there two youngest but they could take care of themselves but there was still hope that Dean would be an omega and when Dean slicked only a few months later at seven they were beyond thrilled they had a child to protect and spoil and do all the things they had planned and coming from money Dean could have anything he wanted and as he got older there was one thing he really wanted a mate John and Mary were both hesitant to find there oldest son and only omega a mate but when Dean came home one day at sixteen announcing he was mated they were actually happy and when he brought Benny home and they saw what he looked like they were beyond thrilled and of course John couldn't resist giving his "Do anything to hurt my little boy and i'll have your balls in my hand" speech but John never had too it's nine years later Dean and Benny are mated happily married and now expecting there first kid and of course when John and Mary found out there were probably happier then Dean and Benny were. 

"When do they want us there by??" Benny asks  
"Seven" Dean says rubbing his belly  
"What time is it??"  
"Three Fifteen"  
"So we only have a few hours to get ready"  
"Yep"  
the two both sit there for a minuet before Benny speaks up  
"Why don't you start getting ready now"  
"Why should i start getting ready now??" Dean says  
"Because babe you always take forever to get ready!! And now that your with child it takes you even longer!!" Benny says and then kisses Dean  
Dean tries to find something to say but can't so he just gets off the couch and heads into the bedroom to get ready and two hours later he comes out ready to go dressed in some jeans and a grey V-neck (all maternity wear and all expensive) the rolex his father gave him as a gift and some sneakers  
"What did i tell you!!" Benny says  
"Shut up!!" Dean says and sits down on the couch  
Benny just laughs as he heads to get ready and about forty five minuets later he comes out dressed in a long sleeve white shirt and jeans with sneakers and a grey watch  
"Ready to go??" Dean asks  
"Yes i'm ready to go!!" Benny says  
and at exactly seven twenty eight they pull into the Winchester estate

"You ready??" Benny asks   
"There mine family of course i'm ready!! What i'm not and never ready for is the smothering" Dean says as they get out of the car  
"Your pregnant what did you expect" Benny says   
"Not this!!" Dean says   
Benny just laughs as he knocks on the front door   
soon the front door is opened and on the other end is Mary Winchester   
"Hi mom sorry were late" Dean says   
"Oh it's ok!! Your here!! and Benny!! and my first grandchild!!" Mary says and rubs Dean's belly  
"Mom he isn't even born yet!!" Dean says as Mary ushers them into the huge mansion   
"I know!! I know!! But i'm just so excited!!" She says and hugs him  
after they part she turns to Benny   
"Hi Benny how are you!! How's work??" She asks as she hugs him  
"I'm good!! Works good!!" Benny says   
"That's good!! That's good!!" She says as they part "Now come on!! You two must be hungry"  
"Yes" Dean and Benny say at once   
Mary smiles "Good!! Now come on lets get you three some food" Mary says as they head to the dining room   
they enter the dining room and find sitting at the dining room table are Dean's father John his younger brother (by two years) Sam and hus mate Gabriel (Gabe as he liked to be called) his other younger brother (by five years) Adam and his mate Samandriel (Alfie as he liked to be called)   
"Look whose here everyone!!" Mary says   
Dean and Benny then enter the room and everyone (sans Mary) gets up to say hello. congratulate Benny and rub Dean's bump and once there done with that everyone sits down to eat   
"So Dean?? Are you looking forward to coming back to work on Tuesday?? Cause ya know when nine months hits your on maternity leave for a few months" His father says   
"Yes!! I coped up in the apartment all alone all day and yes i'm aware" Dean says   
"But Dean when you have the baby your gonna be coped up in the apartment all day!!" Gabe says   
"Yes Gabe i'll be in the apartment all day but i'll be with the baby!! And besides we can go out and do things!!" Dean says   
"So how's the sex!!" Adam asks suddenly   
"ADAM!!" Mary says   
"Very good actually!! We do it at least three times a week!!" Benny says   
"Cool!!" Adam says   
"OH GOD GROSS!!" Sam says and drops his fork onto his plate   
"Hey Adam asked!! And being pregnant the hormones rage more than before!! And pregnant sex is actually some of the best sex i've ever had!! So Sam and Adam when Gabey and Alfie get pregnant your gonna have to take care of them and there hormones!!" Dean says   
"When are Gabe and Alfie gonna get pregnant??" Dean asks  
"SHUT UP DEAN!!" Sam, Gabe, and Adam says in response and Dean, Benny, and Samandriel just laugh  
"So Benny how's work??" John asks   
"Its good it's been easy lately" Benny says   
"That's good any big cases??" John asks again   
"Uh no not really not other than that smuggling ring case" Benny says   
John just nods his head and goes back to eating   
"So how are things with my lawyer brother??" Dean asks   
Sam smiles "I got a promotion!! I'm now a senior lawyer!! The youngest in the firms history!!" Sam says proudly   
"Sammy that's great!! I'm so proud of you!!" Dean says   
"Thank you!!" Sam says   
"And how are things with you Gabey??" Dean asks   
"Open my fifth location for my candy store!!" Gabe says   
"Damn Gabey!! I'm proud of you to!!" Dean says   
"Thank you!! And it's near your building!!" Gabe says and then Dean turns to Benny   
"I'll pick you some up on the way home" Benny says   
"Thank you baby!!" Dean says and then kisses Benny   
"Your welcome" Benny says and eats his food   
"So Dean did you get the clothes i sent" Mary asks   
"Yes mom i did and thank you!! Those are a lot of clothes" Dean says   
"Your welcome" Mary says   
"So how are things with my youngest brother and his mate??" Dean asks   
"College sucks!!" Adam says   
"Were good Dean we just moved into are new apartment thank you for asking" Samandriel says   
"Welcome" Dean says   
The rest of the dinner goes smoothly and once it's time to leave they are given left overs, some pies, and more baby clothes they say goodbye to everyone and then head home 

"That went well" Benny says as he locks the door to there apartment  
"It always does" Dean says as he drops the bags the the kitchen island   
Benny plops down on the couch and Dean follows shortly   
they just sit there not talking not moving not watching TV they just sit in silence Benny rubbing Dean's belly but then Dean's phone buzzes so he reaches down into his pocket and takes it out   
"Who is it??" Benny asks   
"My mom" Dean says and then reads the text and then laughs   
"What's so funny??" Benny asks   
"She's sending over more clothes, toys, and a crib tomorrow" Dean says   
"Are you serious!!" Benny says with a light laugh and Dean hands him the phone   
Benny looks at the text and laughs before handing the phone back to Dean   
"God I love your family!!" Benny says   
"So do i!! So do i!!" Dean says   
THE END


	3. All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's family comes over for a visit and they all get a surprise

It's two months after the family dinner and Dean is in the final stages of his pregnancy the baby due any day being nine months pregnant also mean's Dean is on maternity leave for the next few months so Dean is at home sitting on the couch and watching Dr. Sexy when he hears the doorbell ring 

"I'm coming!!" Dean says and gets off the couch and waddles to the front door 

"Surprise!!" Mary says as Dean opens the door 

"Mom!! Adam, Gabe What are you guys doing here??" Dean asks 

"We came for a visit!!" Mary says 

"And we brought you presents!!" Gabe adds as they all step into the apartment 

"Thank you!! And i'm sorry the apartments a wreck i didn't know you guys were coming over" Dean says as they head into the living room 

"That's ok!! Anyways how ya feeling Dean" Adam asks as they all sit down 

"Pretty good there's no more morning sickness and i can hold down liquids but this little guy is determined not to let me have more than four hours sleep!! But all and all were both doing good" Dean says and rubs his belly 

"That's good to hear" Mary says 

"Yes that's good to hear but is that what i'm gonna have to look forward to when i get pregnant!!" Gabe asks 

"Yes Gabe!! But don't worry you'll have Sammy to cater to your every need!! Speaking of which where are Sam and Alfie??" Dean asks

"Sammy had a big important meeting today that he couldn't miss" Gabe says 

"And Alfie was studying all night for a big test all night and he was pretty zonked so he's back at the apartment sleeping" Adam adds 

Dean just nods his head 

"So do you want to see the stuff we brought you??" Mary says 

"Yes please" Dean says 

Mary, Gabe and Adam then all walk out of the living room and head to the front hall where they dropped the bags when they came in and when they come back into the living room there all laden down with several bags in each arm which they promptly drop in front of Dean

"Mine are clothes" Mary says 

"Mine are books" Adam says 

"Mine are keepsakes (Gabe was very sentimental) and chocolate" Gabe says 

"Oh guys thank you so much!! But mom do you know how much clothes we have??"

"I know!! I know!! But a lot of that is for when he's older!!" Mary says 

"Yeah and a lot of it is what we didn't give you at the baby shower" Adam says 

and at that Dean groans and buries his head in his hands 

Dean's baby shower was a week after the dinner at his parents house and it was huge!! All of Dean and Benny's friends and all of Dean's family and all of Benny's family had shown up there was food,cake, games, and gifts LOTS of gifts there were toys, blankets, paci's, diapers, books, games, bath toys, beach toys, a mobile, a crib for when they came to stay at Benny's parents house, a stroller (the fifth on they've gotten) a carrier, a play pen, and clothes LOTS and LOTS of clothes. Dean and Benny had so much stuff that they finally had to take use of the large storage spaces there luxury apartment building had to offer and almost two months later they were stilling looking through stuff  
"Oh lord the amount of stuff!!" Dean thought to himself 

"Dean??" Adam said snapping Dean out of this thoughts 

"Yeah??"

"Can we put this stuff away"

"Oh yeah!! Follow me!!"

They all then get up and Gabe drops the chocolate off into the kitchen before they head into the room being used as the nursery. The nursery is painted baby blue with the changing table and dresser against one wall, huge floor to ceiling windows on another, the crib and dresser on another and another dresser, toy chest and book shelf on the last wall in the middle of the floor is a huge rug in the shape of a car and a rocking chair the huge closet and bathroom are on the other side of the room from the crib and dresser 

"Wow!!" Mary, Adam, and Gabe say at once 

"Thanks!!" Dean says smilign proudly and rubbing his belly 

"Dean this room is really really nice!!" Gabe says 

"Yep!! No expense was spared for my little guy my first born!!" Dean says still rubbing his belly 

"My first grandchild!!" Mary says happily as she rubs his belly 

"And are first nephew!!" Adam and Gabe say at once 

Dean smiles and sits down in the rocking chair as the other three unpack the stuff they brought

a few minuets later Dean in in the chair rocking happily when he hears a pop and then a gush of water covers his sweats 

"Oh my god!!" Dean says quietly and then is hit with a short yet sharp pain 

"Just a few more days!! Oh i can't wait till he's born!!" Mary says 

another sharp pain hits Dean and he falls to the floor "You don't have to wait" He says 

"Why??" Mary asks as they all turn to look at Dean 

"Because my water broke and i'm having contractions!! I'm in labor!!" Dean says as they all look at him with wide eyes and wide grins  
THE END


	4. Here Comes The Baby!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny welcome there little bundle of joy

"What are you all smiling at??" Dean asks 

"Your in labor!! The baby's coming!!" Mary says excitedly 

"Yes mother i'm aware of that and it's all very exciting but right now i need to go to the hospital" Dean says 

"Ok!! Where's your hospital bag??" Adam asks

"In the closet" Dean says as Gabe and Mary help him up 

"How do you feel??" Mary asks 

"Pain" Dean says 

"That's normal that means the baby wants out" Mary says 

"I know!!" Dean says 

"Got the hospital bag!! Lets go!!" Adam says 

the four of them start to head out of the nursery when Dean suddenly stops 

"Wait!!" Dean says 

"Dean what is is?? Are you ok??" Mary asks 

"Yeah but i need to call Benny!! He need's to know i'm in labor!!" Dean says and another contraction hits 

"Dean i know you need to call Benny but right now you need to get to the hospital" Gabe says 

"But!!" Dean interjects 

"No buts!! Lets go!!" Adam says and guides them into the hall 

the only things Dean remembers from the car ride are yelling, not trying to have the baby in the car, and getting to the hospital Dean's admission is quick (Because of the name Dean thinks) and is soon in a bed and calling Benny 

Benny is sitting at his desk in his station doing paperwork when he gets a call seeing it's from Dean he sighs, smiles, and then answers for the past few weeks every time something happened with Dean and his pregnancy know matter how big or small he called Benny and while Benny did love Dean he had work to do 

"Yes babe??" Benny said answering the phone 

"Benny" Dean said on the other end sounding like he's in terrible pain 

"Dean what's the matter?? What's wrong?? What's going on?? Are you ok??" Benny asked alarmed 

"The baby's coming Benny i'm in labor" Dean says 

"WHAT!!! Babe i'm coming i'll be right there!! What hospital are you at??" 

"St. Marks"

"Ok!! I'll be right there!!" Benny says and races out of the building and into his car and raced to the hospital arriving in record time parks his car and finds his way to maternity where once there it's not hard to find Dean's room Mr and Mrs Winchester, Sam and Gabe Adam and Alfie and Benny's parents are all standing outside the room

"How is he??" Benny asks 

"He wants you" John says 

Benny nods his head and enters the hospital room where he finds Dean well into labor 

"Oh god!! It hurts!!" Dean says as he pushes 

Benny watches from his place in the room not sure what to do until Dean stops him 

"BENNY!! MY BENNY BEAR!!" Dean shouts at the top of his lungs 

Before Benny has a chance to answer a nurse dressed in scrubs comes up to him "You must be his husband" She asks 

"Yes i am and the baby's father" Benny says 

She smiles "Put these on and help with the delivery your husband requested you and only you in the room" She says and hands Benny a set of scrubs 

Benny takes them and then walks into the bathroom connected to the hospital room and changes into the scrubs when Benny comes out he's dressed in the scrubs and Dean is screeching his name

"BENNY!!!" Dean screeches as Benny enters the room 

"Yes babe" Benny says as he rushes to Dean's side 

"Where did you go??" Dean asks 

"To change!! But i'm here now" Benny says 

"Good!! Cause the baby's almost here!!" Dean says 

Benny's eyes get wide "What!!" He says a little shocked 

"Yep just a few more pushes and your little bundle of joy is here 

Benny looks at Dean and smiles who smiles back 

"Ready??" Benny asks 

"I'm ready" Dean says and then pushes 

a few pushes later and Dean is about ready to give up 

"I CAN'T!!" He screams at the top of his lungs 

"Dean please one more push" Benny begs 

"Yes just one more push!!" The doctor begs

Dean takes in a deep breath of air and then pushes there's a brief moment of silence and then a baby's cries break the silence 

"Congrats you two are the parents of a healthy baby boy" The nurse says and hands Dean there little baby boy wrapped up in a blanket 

"Look Benny!! It's are son!!" Dean says 

"Yeah are son" Benny says tears in his eyes

"We made him Benny!! You and me!! We made him together!!" 

"Yeah we made him"

"He's so cute"

"Yes he is"

"I hate to interrupt the happy family but i need a name" The nurse says 

"I already have the name picked out" Dean says 

"Ok" The nurse says and gets ready to write

"Benjamin James Lafitte Jr" Dean says proudly and makes tears come to Benny's eyes

"Ok!! Well i will got tell your family and tell them you want your alone time together" The nurse says and then leaves 

"Do you like the name" Dean asks 

"I love it" Benny says 

"I knew you would!!"

"I love you Dean!!"

"I love you to Benny" 

the two kiss and then turn there attention to there newborn son

"He little guy!! i'm your papa and this is your daddy and your the luckiest little boy in the world" Benny says 

"Yeah your gonna be so loved and spoiled!! especially when your grandma, grandpa's and aunts and uncles get there hands on you" Dean says and Benny laughs 

"It's true" Dean says 

"I know!!" Benny tells him 

they both laugh and then kiss each other and there son and fall asleep in the hospital bed Dean in Benny's arms and there son in both of there arm's   
THE END


	5. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny introduce there new son to there family and get a taste of life as parents of a newborn

Dean stands at the top of the stairs in his parents home and claps his hands "Ladies and gentlemen may i have you attention please!! Benny and i are proud to present are newborn son!! Benjamin James Lafitte Jr" Dean says and then Benny appears holding there son in his arms everyone claps and then Dean and Benny then descend the staircase Benny Jr safely in Benny's arms 

"There's the man of the hour!!" Mary says and pinches her grandsons cheek making him laugh 

Dean and Benny both smile 

"So how does it feel be a dad??" John asks 

"It feels good" Dean says 

"It does" Benny adds

"Are you ready to come back to work in a few months??" John asks 

"I do know!! I might never wanna come back to work now i might just wanna stay home have Benny put a few more kids in me and raise them ya like that idea Benny?? Having a few more kids??" Dean asks 

Benny's face turns red as he struggles to find something to say "Uh...Well...Um...I um...I...Uh...I think i'm gonna introduce Jr to my parents" Benny says and then goes over to his parents 

"You've done this before haven't you??" Mary asks 

"Yep!! And i get the same answer every time" Dean says 

"So you'll be back at work?? Right??" John asks 

"Yes dad i will!!" Dean says and rolls his eyes 

"Good!!" John says and pats Dean on the shoulder 

Dean rolls his eyes again and then Benny comes back over drink and baby in hand 

"So??" Dean asks 

"They loved him!!" Benny tells him 

"Who hasn't" Dean asks 

"Can't think of anyone" Benny says 

Dean smiles and then makes kissy faces at his son making him laugh again 

Dean looks at his watch 

"It's getting i think we should head home" Dean says to Benny and his parents 

"Yeah we should" Benny says as he looks at the time on his phone 

"You have to??" Mary asks 

"Yeah!! Benny has to go to work early tomorrow and we've got a newborn" Dean says and takes Benny Jr into his arms 

"Ok!! Well drive safe and calls us tomorrow ok" John says 

"Ok i will" Dean says 

Dean and Benny say there goodbyes and give hugs then get in there car and head home and by the time they get home it's late and there all tired so Dean changes Benny Jr and puts him in his crib and then he and Benny both change and head to bed only to be waken up a few hours later by a baby crying 

"Dean??" Benny says and half asleep 

"Yeah??" Dean mumbles out 

"Can you get him"

"Yeah"

Dean than gets out of bed and head into the nursery and returns about half an hour later 

"What was it??" Benny asks as Dean climbs into bed

"Hungry and a change" Dean says and falls back asleep 

Benny doesn't say anything he just falls back asleep 

about an hour or two later Benny is woken up again to the baby crying 

"Dean i got this one ok" Benny says 

but there's no answer 

"Dean??" Benny says and feels Dean's side of the bed he's gone 

"Dean??" Benny says his alpha instincts kicking in 

"Dean where are you??"

"Dean??" Benny shouts it's also at this point that the baby's crying ends and Benny's alpha instincts and panic mode go into over drive

Benny jumps out of bed and runs into the nursery where once he enters a smile breaks out over his face 

"I could have gotten this one" He says 

"i know!! But you need to get up early so i figured i could handle it" Dean says as he rocks his now sleeping son 

"What did he need" Benny asks 

"Same as before hungry and a change" Dean says 

Benny smiles "Come on babe lets go back to bed"

"Alright" Dean says and starts out of the room 

"Aren't you gonna put him in his crib??" Benny asks 

"I'm just gonna have him sleep with us" Dean says 

Benny smiles "Alright" He says and then follows Dean into the master bedroom 

Dean lies down on the bed his son clutched to his chest sleeping not bothered at all by the movements and Benny lies next to him pulling them both into his big muscled arms 

"I love you Dean" Benny says 

"I love you to Benny" Dean says 

"Goodnight babe" Benny says and kisses Dean

"Goodnight Benny bear" Dean says and kisses Benny 

"Goodnight little man" They both say and kiss there son who only stirs slightly at the kiss

Dean and Benny kiss again and then cuddle up to each other and then fall asleep Dean and Benny Jr wrapped in Benny's big arms safe and sound the outside world and it's problems not able to touch them 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end!!


End file.
